


Stuck On You

by shiptied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Intense Flirting, M/M, Smut, Walks In The Park, a flowery band-aid, how do i even tag, idk just read it, niall ships it big time as always, summery goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptied/pseuds/shiptied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That boy. She means Harry Styles, that slow-talking charmer with the deep voice from Louis' English class. Well, actually, he's kind of a goof. He rides his roller skates down their street almost every afternoon now, elbow and knee pads strapped on tight and curls sticking out of a bicycle helmet. Sometimes he doesn't even look like he's going anywhere, just squinting into the sunlight as he rolls by and occasionally stopping to move a ladybug to safety.<br/>Louis may or may not have a teensy tiny, minuscule, almost nonexistent crush on him. Almost.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Harry fancies Louis and Louis fancies Harry and nothing comes of it until an unfortunate roller-blading accident. </p>
<p>Featuring: Daisy as the helpful sister, Fizzy as the sassy one, Niall as the matchmaker, Murphy the Magical Ice Cream Man, some chalk drawings with weird messages in them, and a secluded spot in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am so I apologise for the weird, completely random rambly bits. And the messages in the chalk that make absolute no sense. Also I have no idea where Murphy even came from... I think I was thinking about Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium at the time, so I made him very odd lol. OKAY I'm done apologizing. Hope you all like it xx
> 
> (psst. it would make be beyond happy if you dropped by my tumblr [ciaoloueh](http://ciaoloueh.tumblr.com) and let me know what you think!)

"There's that boy again," Daisy says nonchalantly. She flips to the next page in her colouring book, humming something from Annie that Louis would recognise if he weren't distracted.  
That boy. She means Harry Styles, that slow-talking charmer with the deep voice from Louis' English class. Well, actually, he's kind of a goof. He rides his roller skates down their street almost every afternoon now, elbow and knee pads strapped on tight and curls sticking out of a bicycle helmet. Sometimes he doesn't even look like he's going anywhere, just squinting into the sunlight as he rolls by and occasionally stopping to move a ladybug to safety.  
Louis may or may not have a teensy tiny, minuscule, almost nonexistent crush on him. Almost.  
He tosses the dish rag he'd been using to clean up lunch with onto the counter, heading over to the window to peer out. He rests his elbows on the counter, smiling as he sees Harry wobbling down the pavement, tongue poking out in concentration. He's really not the best skater. Louis wonders why he even bothers, as those lanky legs of his seem to move just as well usually. And by well, he means completely recklessly. Harry is one of the clumsiest people he's ever met. Whoever sold him those skates must be out of their mind.  
Or maybe they just don't know him like Louis pretends to.  
He chuckles as the helmet slides forward, covering Harry's eyes. He goes to move it, and in that split second he's not watching, one of his skates catches the crack in the pavement, sending him tumbling forward.  
Louis curses, instantly making for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Daisy asks.  
Louis doesn't have time to answer her, throwing it open without bothering to shut it behind him, running across the lawn to where Harry is sprawled out in front of his house.  
"Fuck-- are you alright?" He asks.  
Harry startles, pushing his helmet back and peeking up at him.  
"Ah, um, I'm not sure. I think so?" He says, frowning.  
Louis offers a hand. "Saw you fall," he says. "You went down hard, mate."  
Harry nods, taking his hand, standing up shakily. He winces slightly as his knees straighten, but he instantly clears his throat.  
It's surprisingly warm for May; the sun looks like a lemon drop in the sky, fluffy balls of cotton drifting past to make a picturesque scene of spring. The pavement is warm under Louis' bare feet, but warmer are his cheeks as Harry looks him over with fascination.  
"Are you uh, are you okay?" Louis asks, running his fingers through his fringe. "I, um..." He looks down and frowns. "You're bleeding."  
Harry tears his eyes away from Louis to look down too, pouting a little when he sees the scrapes on his knees and shins. "M'not the best skater," he admits.  
Louis has to bite back a grin. "Hey, it's all good." He says. "I've got bandages and some peroxide inside. You wanna take those off?"  
Harry looks incredulous. "My trousers?"  
Louis laughs. "Your skates, silly." He says.  
"Oh," Harry's cheeks colour a little, and he nods, sitting down to unbuckle them.  
Louis straightens his shirt while the other boy is looking down, messing with his hair once more. It's not because he has a crush or anything.  
When Harry's stands up again, he has the skates in one hand. He smiles faintly, and Louis returns it, gesturing towards the house with one hand. "Shall we?"  
Daisy glances up at them as they walk through the door. "Hey!" She says, abandoning her crayons. "It's that boy!" Harry gives her a little shrug and a smile. "My brother watches you skate," she says.  
Louis gives her the cut it out signal, chuckling weakly. She doesn't though.  
"He thinks you're really cute. He's always smiling when you skate by our house."  
Louis scratches at his head. "Well, aren't you talkative today." He says, slightly ruffled.  
Harry looks back at him. His eyebrows are raised with curiosity, and he smirks faintly. "You do?" He asks.  
"No!" Louis catches Harry's frown and corrects himself. "I mean, well yeah, I've seen you before. Outside my house I mean. I saw you fall, right?"  
"You fell?" Daisy asks, sounding concerned.  
Harry nods, pouting so dramatically that Louis has to remind himself not to kiss him. "I'll be okay though," he assures her. "Louis will take care of me."  
(Louis might have to bite his tongue to keep from squeaking.)  
Daisy grins. "He always takes care of me when I get hurt too," she says, and Louis has to applaud her in choice of comments this time, because Harry looks back at him with admiration. "I'm sure he does," he says.  
"Yes, well, let's get you cleaned up then." Louis says quickly. "Before you bleed out."  
Harry makes a face, waving to Daisy and following Louis towards the hall toilets.  
Once inside, Harry sits on the edge of the tub, watching quietly as Louis rummages around for the first-aid supplies.  
"You think I'm cute?" He asks.  
Louis feels a bit fluttery in his chest. "Uh, well..." He glances over to see the other boy blinking back at him, dimples pressing into his cheeks ridiculously. "Of course." He decides. "Yeah, I mean, everyone does right?"  
Harry's brows furrow. "Whaddya mean?"  
"Well," Louis turns to face him, closing the medicine cabinet. "You've got the curls and the dimples. You're like, the stereotype of cute. You must've heard it before."  
Harry shakes his head.  
"Liar," Louis says. He grins and produces a small bandaid covered with purple flowers. "Sorry, this is all I have."  
"I don't mind." Harry says. "And I've heard it before, but hearing it from old ladies is a lot different than hearing it from a fit boy."  
Louis mouth hangs open, and he closes it quickly, swallowing and looking away.  
Harry smirks. "What? S'not like you've never heard that. Come on, you're on the football team. Blue eyes, bright smile-- the stereotype of fit." He looks proud of himself, like he's said something clever, and Louis can't help but grin.  
"Aren't you a charmer," he says.  
"You're blushing," Harry remarks, eyes bright.  
"Hey," Louis covers his cheeks with his hands. Harry laughs. "I take it back, you're awful." He says, but he's still grinning. "Here, let me,"  
Louis wets a cotton ball with peroxide, cleaning his cuts gently. "Might sting a bit," he says.  
Harry bites his bottom lip. He watches Louis fingers as a bandaid is placed on both shins, and then another one on his knee.  
"Thank you," he says.  
Louis smiles. "You're welcome," he replies, standing up. He doesn't really know what to say now. Harry is looking at him expectantly, head tilted to one side, and Louis doesn't want him to leave. "Do you like brownies?" He asks.  
Harry nods, curls bouncing around his ears. "I do," he says.  
"I made some," Louis continues, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "I'm a shit cook, like honestly-- but they're from a box. I'm also a shit host and I'm probably making you wanna leave talking about my brownies." He chuckles nervously.  
Harry looks delighted. "No, no. I wanna stay." He says. "I mean-- I'm sure your brownies are lovely, Lou."  
Louis tries not to think too hard about the nickname. Lots of people call him Lou; Niall and Liam and Stan.  
And now, apparently, Harry.  
"Okay," He lets out a breath. "Yeah, you should be good then. With your cuts, I mean. Um, let's-- yeah, let's go get one of those."  
Harry grins and stands, ready to follow him again.  
Louis leads him back into the kitchen. Daisy is still on the carpet with her art supplies, and as soon as the boys get there, another girl steps through the door. This one is older, carrying a book bag with one hand and a Starbucks with the other.  
"Hey Fizzy," Daisy says, barely looking up.  
"Hey," she says. When she spots Louis and Harry, her eyes widen, and she sets down her bag. "Who're you and why are you hanging out with my brother?" She asks, looking him over.  
"Oh god," Louis says sarcastically. "You're so funny, my sides hurt from laughing. He's Harry, smartass, and he fell outside, so I gave him a bandaid."  
"And now a brownie," Fizzy smirks. "I see how it is."  
Louis rolls his eyes. Harry seems utterly amused with each of the Tomlinsons, his eyes darting between them. They tend to linger a bit more on Louis though.  
"Well, I'll be upstairs." She says. "Lemme know if you order food or something."  
Louis makes a face at her as she leaves.  
"I wish I had little sisters," Harry says wistfully. "I'm the baby."  
Louis smiles a little. "Of course you are," he says. "You have that curious innocence about you. Brownie?"  
Harry grins and takes the treat, taking a small bite as Louis watches him, ready to tell him how good they are. Instead, his nose wrinkles.  
Louis' face falls. "They're awful," he says. "I'm sorry, I should've offered you something else."  
Harry swallows thickly. "No, they're not awful!" He lies. "Just, maybe add eggs next time, yeah? And try not to let them stay in the oven too long."  
Louis sighs and nods dejectedly.  
"Hey, they're really not bad." Harry says, putting a large hand on Louis' shoulder. "Maybe I can teach you how to make brownies from scratch sometime."  
Louis nods, almost too quickly; he's distracted by the pressure on his shoulder. "Yeah, come back." He says, blushing when Harry grins. "I mean, y'know, yeah. We should hang out." He clears his throat. It's ridiculous actually, how hard he's trying to impress this boy; how, in reality, he's just making himself sound like a complete idiot.  
"I think..." Harry starts slowly. "For now though, we should go get some ice cream."  
Louis stares at him. "Are you asking me out?" He blurts, immediately regretting it.  
Harry dimples. "Well, I was hoping you'd ask me out, but. Unless I completely misread the situation and you weren't flirting with me back there..."  
Louis shakes his head quickly. "No! I was, I mean, yeah I definitely-- wait, you were flirting with me?"  
Harry laughs. "Course I was. Still trying to, but I'm sure my cheeks have gone all red now and I look like a dork." He shakes his head.  
Louis can't believe what he's hearing. This absolute sunshine of a boy; one that Louis has been watching out of the corner of his eye since second year, is now standing in his kitchen, grinning bashfully as he waits for an answer.  
"You're not a dork," he says. That's not true. Harry is a complete dork and Louis may or may not love him a little bit. "I'll ask you out, if you really want me to."  
Harry's face lights up fifty watts, making him look so adorable that Louis has to laugh. "Please do," he says. "You'd really help to complete my fantasy of what happens after I crash in front of your house."  
"You knew this was my house?"  
Harry blushes. "I might have known that, yes." He says. "I didn't intend on falling though. That was just good luck."  
Louis shakes his head, thinking he relates quite well to that last statement. "Unbelievable," he says. "Alright then. Harry, will you go out with me?"  
Harry gives him a toothy grin. "Yes," he says. "Right now?"  
"Now?" Louis glances towards the stairs.  
"Go on, lover boy." Daisy chides from the living room. "Fizzy can watch me."  
Louis looks affronted. "Lover boy? You've been listening to your sisters too much," he grumbles, shaking his head at the girl. "But, if you're sure..."  
Daisy huffs impatiently, shouting up the stairs, "FIZZ, LOUIS IS GOING ON A DATE WITH HARRY THE ROLLER SKATING BOY. YOU HAVTA' WATCH ME."  
There's a pause, and then, "Okay! Just text me if I need to make dinner!"  
"Thanks Fizz!" Louis shouts back. He turns to Harry with a smile. "Well then," he says. "I suppose we can go after all. But how about we leave the skates here, hm?"  
Harry chuckles. "Deal." 

They decide to take advantage of the weather and walk downtown. Louis, who had been wearing trackies before, is now clad in shorts and a striped turquoise tshirt, completing the look with a pair of yellow ray-bans and sandals. Harry keeps glancing at him and smiling.  
"What is it then?" Louis asks, bumping his hip as they walk.  
"Nothin'," Harry responds. "You just look nice."  
"You always look nice," Louis flirts right back.  
Harry raises an eyebrow, looking amused. "Is it true?" He asks. "That you've watched me skating before?"  
Louis shrugs a little. "Yeah," he says. He decides not to mention that he also watches him in English, and at lunch, and after practice on Tuesdays when he's coming out of the art room with Zayn.  
"Good." Harry grins. "That's um, kinda why I skate by your house..."  
Louis looks at him, eyes wide. "Wait, really?"  
"I live, like, eight blocks from your street." Harry says sheepishly.  
"So... You... Fancy me then," Louis says, trying to keep up.  
Harry smiles. "Well, yes. I've got, like, a massive crush on you. Why else would I want you to ask me out?"  
And, well-- yeah, that does make sense. Louis should really start thinking before he speaks. "I too." He says. "Wait-- me too. I fancy you."  
Smooth.  
Harry grins (that seems to be all he does), and nods, bumping his hip. "I assumed, since you did ask me out." He says. "Still nice to hear though." 

They cross the street into downtown, instantly met with a lulling bustle of people and sounds. Small children are squealing and laughing, running around the cascading stone fountain that sits in the plaza; a young man plays guitar and sings on a nearby bench, smiling and nodding when people drop change into his case. Just from here they can smell the flower shop, the bistro on the corner, and the most powerful scent coming from the bakery right next to them.  
"Fuck, that smells amazing." Louis says, turning to peer through the opaque windows.  
Harry grins. "I work there," he says.  
"I know," Louis nods. "I've been in there while you were on shift."  
"I know." Harry replies cheerfully. "Come on," he takes his hand, pulling him away from the window, and the little bell on the door tings as they push it open.  
There's no one inside as far as they can see. The tables are empty, but the smell of rising dough tells them the shop is open-- that and the fact that the lights are on. The room is cosy and gingery, sunlight filtering through and casting sunny patterns on the tables, and a chess game has been left set up on one of them.  
"Helloooo?" Harry calls. His voice carries into the back room easily.  
Seconds later, a plump, grandmotherly woman wearing an apron comes scurrying into view, a wide grin on her face when she sees him. "Harry," she says. "Oh, so nice to see you, love." She then notices Louis, and her eyes widen.  
"Is this--?"  
Harry nods happily. "We're um, going out for ice cream. Smelled so lovely I thought we should stop in and say hello."  
The ceiling fan overhead spins crookedly and keeps a pleasant coolness to the bakery. Louis almost wishes they could stay in here and just chat; maybe Harry knows how to play chess and could teach him.  
She grins knowingly, placing one hand in the other and nodding. "Well then, hello my dears. Oh!" She turns, pulling out a paper bag and stuffing a couple scones into it, then makes her way around the counter to hand it to Harry. "I know you're off for ice cream, but you know what I always say."  
"You can never have too many sweets." Harry replies.  
She beams at him. "Good lad," she says. "And speaking of sweets--" she turns to Louis, looking him over, and smiles. "Aren't you a doll," she says. "I've got to go check on the loaves, but you two have fun. I'll see you tomorrow," she kisses Harry's cheek, tossing him a wink before hurrying back into the kitchen.  
Harry turns to him and rolls his eyes playfully. "What can I say? The ladies love me."  
Louis just laughs. 

Once they're back outside, Louis nudges his shoulder. "What was that about?" He asks.  
"Hm?"  
"Well, she seemed to know who I was. And she winked at you." Louis prompts, watching him curiously.  
Harry grins. He looks down at his feet as they walk, shrugging a little, and says, "She knew I liked you. Whenever you'd come into the shop, she and the other two ladies who work there would put me on the cash register in the hopes that you'd buy something. Right nutters they are."  
Louis smiles, following Harry's lead and looking down, watching their feet as they stroll side by side. He can't help but notice how much bigger Harry's feet are than his. He remembers that old saying about big feet and smirks, clearing his throat a little before looking back up.  
"If you liked me for all that time," he says. "Why didn't you just talk to me instead of waiting for some freak skating accident?"  
Harry chuckles. "Was shy, I suppose." He admits. "Which is funny cuz I don't get shy too often. It's just you I guess."  
Louis links their arms as they step over a chalk-drawing on the pavement. It stretches all the way down the block; dragonflies and waves and tree branches winding around fire hydrants and street lamps, making the street come alive with its bright colours and intricate designs.  
"This is insane," Louis marvels. "Wish I could draw like this. My chalk pictures usually end up looking like I drew them with my feet."  
Harry grins. "My friend Zayn did this," he says. "Well, him and the art club. If you look closely you'll see things written-- like there," he points to what looks like a depiction of a starry sky, navy blue and white and black chalk, and lining the silver dip of the moon are the words, stay bright buttercup.  
"What in bloody hell does that mean?" Louis asks.  
Harry shakes his head, dimples creasing his cheeks like it's the most wonderful thing he's ever seen. "I have no idea," he says. "But I love it. There's another one down further, next to a giant squid, that says remember to eat your vegetables."  
Louis laughs. "Wild." He says. "And this would be our stop," he gently pulls Harry out of pedestrian traffic and into a sweet smelling shop in one swift movement. The door swings shut behind them, cutting off outside noise and encasing them in an room that feels like a child's dream.  
The walls are a rosy pink; giant hot air balloons, red and orange and striped and spotted, painted boldly behind the counter. There are shelves and crates full of lollipops and sour belts and truffles, pinwheels lined up in front of a fan so they whir cheerfully, and a glass case full of the most decadent mousses and trifles you've ever seen.  
The boys follow the pattern of clouds on the floor down to a glistening ice cream case. Creamy colours swirl up from the tubs; twelve homemade flavours ranging from peach to salted caramel to good old fashioned vanilla. The boys are staring through the glass in awe when the owner of the shop appears from the back room.  
"Welcome!" He chirps, hands thrown in the air. "Welcome, welcome-- such a lovely day today, isn't it? Perfect for something sweet, as is every other day. Have you tried our fudge? Our fudge is delectable." He bends down to find two pieces for them to taste, and Louis shoots Harry an amused look.  
The man has to be at least fifty, but he has the air of someone who's seven years old. With rosy cheeks and a mischievous glint in his eyes, a purple smock, and grey hair that twirls up off his head like little tornadoes. Louis wonders whether he needs hairspray for that or if he naturally looks like a storybook character.  
The man, known as Murphy to those who frequent the shop often, stands up and outstretches his hands to them. "Taste," he says, giving them both a piece of dark nutty fudge. "You will not regret it."  
Louis takes a small bite, instantly giving a hum of approval. "Delicious," he says. Harry nods enthusiastically in agreement. "But I think we're here for ice cream today, right babe?"  
Harry's dimples notify Louis of the pet-name that slipped out. He makes no attempt to take it back though, and instead laces their fingers together, gesturing towards the case. "What'll it be?" He asks quietly. "My treat, of course. I am, after all, the one who asked you out."  
Harry looks absolutely delighted, and he nods, looking back up at Murphy. "Blackberry please," he says. "Just one scoop, on a cone."  
"One scoop," Murphy says with disbelief. "One taste and you'll be back for more, I assure you."  
Harry laughs. "Yes, I've had it before." He says. "One scoop will do though, thank you."  
Murphy winks and nods. He drags a metal scoop across the ice cream expertly, humming as the treat rolls into it. Plopping it into a cone he asks, "and you, young man?"  
"Ummm," Louis scans the case. "I'll have one scoop of caramel please."  
"Cone or cup?"  
"Cone. Thanks," he takes the ice cream, fishing out his wallet and handing Murphy a bill.  
After collecting the change and thanking him once more, Harry and Louis turn to leave.

Back in the afternoon sun, Harry licks at his ice cream cone, following Louis down the street again. "Do you know him well?" He asks.  
Louis shakes his head. "You?"  
"Nope."  
Harry hums. "He seemed a little...."  
"Crazy?" Louis chuckles. "Yeah. Maybe he is-- makes good sweets though. And anyways, I like crazy people. They're a lot more fun that way."  
Harry grins over at him. "I was wondering..." He starts. "You know, are we... I mean, is this-- I dunno if-- this is our first date, and all, so..."  
They turn a corner, nearly colliding with a man as they do, and jumping out of the way. The pavement clears somewhat then and they're the only two, once again strolling side by side. "First," Louis says. "But hopefully not last."  
Harry nods, looking thoughtful. "Um, so..."  
"Will you be my boyfriend then?" Louis asks, smiling, saving him from any awkwardness that was sure to arise.  
Harry grins. He takes a big lick of his blackberry cone, nodding happily. "Thought you'd never ask," he says.  
Louis laughs. They sit down on a bench at the edge of the park, just overlooking the duck pond. A little girl sits with her mother and tosses bits of bread to the otherwise uninterested looking birds.  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, close enough for their knees to touch. There's a cool breeze fluttering through Louis' fringe, drawing clouds across the sky, but it's still warm enough to not need a sweater. The perfect weather to eat ice cream with a cute boy.  
"Your friend Zayn," Louis says casually. "You close with him?"  
Harry hums and nods. He has ice cream on his nose and chin, and he wipes the back of his hand across his face. "Pretty close. Why?"  
Louis crosses one leg over the other, arm stretching across the back of the bench so his fingers rest on Harry's shoulder, and says, "My friend Liam's got the hots for him. Always going on about how good an artist he is, how smart, how dreamy his eyes are. It's sickening."  
Harry's eyes go wide. "No way," he says. "Zayn has a huge crush on Liam!"  
Louis chuckles. "Is that so?"  
"Oh my god you should hear him!" Harry shakes his head, narrowing his eyes to imitate Zayn. "Oh Liam is so muscular, Liam is so sweet, why does he have to be so straight??"  
Louis laughs, head tossing back. "Please," he says. "I can assure you he's not." He grins and finishes the last of his cone. "We'll have to set them up."  
"Well aren't we turning out to be real matchmakers," Harry giggles.  
Louis' fingers play with the curls at the base of Harry's neck. He tugs gently, marveling in the small sound that escapes the other boy's lips.  
"Speaking of matchmakers," he mutters.  
"Louis!" Niall comes jogging over to them from where he was playing football in the grass with Deo. He's laughing (as Niall usually is), blond hair blown fluffy across his forehead, and he's waving despite having already been noticed. Deo goes to retrieve the ball that's now rolling towards the pond.  
"Hey mate," Louis says cheerfully.  
Niall runs a hand through his hair. His cheeks are ruddy from running about, chest heaving slightly with each breath he takes. His brows furrow."You two?" He asks, sounding hopeful. "Are you--"  
"On a date, yes." Louis finishes for him.  
Niall's face lights up once more. "I feckin' knew it would happen!" He cries. "Liam owes me fifteen pounds."  
Louis rolls his eyes, smiling over at Harry, who looks just as amused.  
"I tell ya," Niall continues. "Been tryna get this one to talk to ya forever," he points a thumb at Louis. "But he always had some excuse. He was late for class or you looked too good and he'd freak out or summat. Who asked out who, then?" He looks like he could sit and talk to them forever and not get bored.  
Louis sighs. He doesn't really need Harry to know quite yet how hard he was pining. "I did, Ni-- well kinda. And, um, we're kinda on a date right now, so..."  
It takes a minute for Niall to catch on. When he does though, he nods, turning to go. "Yeh right, sorry. You two are just so cute. See ya tomorrow! I'll call you later Lou." Then he runs off again, shouting profanities at Deo who let the ball splash right into the water, sending the ducks into a frenzy.  
Louis stands up. "Wanna walk?" He asks, offering out his hand.  
Harry takes it and doesn't let go even when he's on two feet. They head into the park, past the pond and the playground until they're on a trail that follows the creek. It's not too isolated-- if you listen carefully you can still hear the liveliness of town. Flowering trees line the path, making the air smell sweet, and hummingbirds flit around their heads.  
It seems like everything about today has aligned perfectly. From the weather to the way their ice cream stays in the perfect shape, not dripping down their hands like it usually would in the sun. Harry gazes around curiously as he continues to eat his.  
Louis watches the way his tongue curls against the creamy treat. His large hand wrapped around the cone; the way he licks his berry stained lips after, ignorant to the way it makes Louis' tummy twist.  
"Fuck," he says softly, which causes Harry to look up at him.  
"What?" He asks, dimples peeking out.  
Louis shakes his head. "I just... really wanna kiss you right now."  
Harry's expression changes. He pops the now miniature cone into his mouth, wiping his hands on his shorts. "Kiss me then." He says.  
They stop walking. Louis backs him against a tree, hands pushing gently at his broad shoulders until his spine is pressed against cool bark. Harry grins and wraps a hand around his neck. His fingers slide into Louis' hair, free hand cupping his jaw as they shuffle closer, until there's not an inch of space between them.  
Louis just barely has to raise up on his toes to press their lips together. It's like he's having his first kiss all over again; his tummy fills with butterflies, heart thudding rhythmically, and every inch of him feels warm. Harry's mouth moulds to his own like they were made for each other. Louis' fingers wrap around his curls, tilting his head down to reach better. Harry laughs into his mouth, which only makes Louis kiss him harder. He runs his tongue along the other boy's bottom lip, moaning softly when he parts them for him, and he presses forward impossibly close. Louis can feel his heartbeat through his shirt and he knows that Harry is just as affected as he is.  
Without even thinking, Louis ruts forward. He grinds against him slowly, and nothing has made him prouder than the moan that falls from Harry's lips, surprising them both. He continues moving his hips in circles. Harry breaks the kiss with a groan, moving his mouth to suck a bruise into Louis' neck. His gigantic hands slide down to grip his waist, fingers inching up under his shirt, and Louis shivers when they brush against his skin.  
Louis' never kissed anyone like this before. Sure he's kissed people, but never so intimately; never in a way that made him think he never wants to kiss anyone else ever again.  
He grinds forward once more, and Harry's fingers grip his bum.  
"Don't start something if you can't finish it," he mutters, out of breath.  
"Who says I can't finish it?" Louis asks. His thumbs press into Harry's zipper. He looks up questioningly, and the other boy nods, so Louis pulls his shorts down to the top of his thighs.  
The tip of Harry's cock is peeking out from his boxer briefs. Louis' breath hitches, and he drags his thumb over it experimentally. Instantly Harry whimpers, hips pushing forward. Louis takes this as a cue to pull his pants down as well.  
Harry is gorgeous. He's fully hard already too, pink and swollen against his tummy, and Louis whines just looking at him. He wraps his fingers around his length, stroking dryly; Harry's thighs are straining and his pretty lips are parted in silent moan. Louis squeezes his fist around him. He's amazed by the hot thickness in his palm, and he suddenly realises how much he wants Harry's cock in his mouth. "Can I suck you off?" He asks.  
Harry makes a choked sound. "Can you-- fucking christ, do whatever you want." He says, eyes trained down on the other boy in awe.  
Louis slides down to his knees, pulling Harry's pants lower; he's thankful for the fact that no one else seems to be walking this trail, because he doesn't think anything could stop him now. He wraps his lips around the head and slides his tongue across the slit, and Harry goes absolutely mad. His hands tangle in Louis' feathery hair, tugging appreciatively as he moans loudly-- loud enough for anyone jogging with music to take their earbuds out in confusion.  
Louis loves the feeling of Harry's cock sitting heavy on his tongue. He moans around him, hollowing his cheeks and taking him all the way down. He bobs his head obscenely, looking up through long eyelashes to see Harry, flushed and eyes glossy. It's enough to make his own cock twitch uncomfortably against the material of his denim shorts.  
He massages Harry's thigh while he sucks. The skin is warm and soft under his fingers; Louis wishes it could last forever.  
But, of course, being teenagers with low stamina, it doesn't take long before Harry is whimpering and pulling at his hair, muttering, "m'so fucking close-- oh god, Louis m'gonna come."  
Louis' thumb presses into his inner thigh reassuringly. He hums, swallowing around him, and Harry groans as he comes down his throat.  
Louis keeps sucking until the other boy whimpers, then he pulls off, standing up shakily. Harry immediately pulls him in for a kiss. It's sweet and wet and better than anything Louis' ever had.  
"You now," Harry says, fingers fumbling to undo Louis' shorts and pull them down with his pants. His eyes widen when he sees him, and he curses under his breath. "You're so gorgeous." He says.  
"S-So are you," Louis responds. He's distracted with the way Harry spits in his hand before wrapping it around him-- and it's warm and slick and so fucking good Louis' afraid he might come after only two seconds. "Oh fuck," he whimpers. "Harry-- I haven't wanked in two days, I'm not gonna last."  
"That's okay," Harry assures him. He sucks on one finger of his other hand before bringing it down to tease his hole.  
Louis loops his arms around Harry's neck, knees buckling slightly as he pushes his finger all the way in. He's anything but silent as he feels him curl it forward, and he doesn't know whether to pay attention to the hand on his cock or the pressure so close to his prostate he feels like he could burst.  
And then Harry finds it, and Louis whines, embarrassingly high pitched. "F-Fuck-- yeah, right there-- oh god."  
Harry grins and leans forward to nibble at his ear, both hands working quickly and expertly, like they've known Louis' body for ages. He rubs insistently at his prostate while his other hand squeezes and twists around Louis' cock.  
The sun is starting to set, but Louis can still feel it's warmth against his back and shoulders. He moans lowly, managing a quick, "m'coming," before spilling over Harry's fist.  
The other boy continues stroking him slowly, pulling his finger out and wrapping his arm around Louis' back to hold him up. He kisses the top of his head and asks, "you good?"  
Louis is breathing heavy against him. Harry wipes his hand on a nearby bush, and Louis nods, pulling his pants up slowly. "I think that's the hardest I've ever come," he admits, voice wrecked.  
And well, Harry looks plenty smug about that. "Let's make next time even better then." He says. He fixes Louis' fringe for him, making sure they both look presentable enough to head back into civilisation, then laces their fingers together.  
Louis grins and pecks his lips. "Yeah," he says. "Next time maybe we'll be on a bed."  
Harry laughs and squeezes his hand. 

They amble leisurely back through the park. Everything is draped in a glowy sunset, and by the time they get back into town, Louis' getting tired of walking. They pass the ice cream shop, the bistro, and the bakery; and finally, they arrive back in Louis' front yard. The air has gotten cooler and the moon looks like a silver button in the sky, but it's light enough to see everything without a flashlight.  
Harry's skates are still sitting by the door.  
"Mum's back," Louis says, noticing the car in the driveway. "I'll give you a ride home. You're definitely not skating there."  
Harry pouts. "How will I get to go on another date with you if I don't crash on my skates?" He asks.  
Louis raises an eyebrow and says, "Well, since I did ask you to be my boyfriend, and you did say yes, I'd say it wouldn't be that difficult."  
Harry grins, those ridiculous dimples creasing his cheeks again, and Louis laughs. "Come on, you dork. It's getting late."  
"Thought you said I wasn't a dork?" Harry asks.  
"I lied," Louis says happily. "Luckily though I kinda have a thing for dorks."  
Harry nods. "Lucky indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> there we go then, hope it was alright :P also I just wanted to say that I tried to make the indentations in paragraphs show up but for some reason they kept disappearing. idk if that bugs anyone else like it bugs me but oh well haha. again I love getting feedback, so send me a message: [ciaoloueh](http://ciaoloueh.tumblr.com) :) x


End file.
